five_nights_at_smudgersfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 2
Night 2 is the Second Night of Five Nights at Smudger's and Five Nights at Smudger's 2. It is Noticeably more harder than the First Night, but is Still supposed to be not as Hard as the Other Nights. FNAS Night 2 is the Second night of Five Nights at Smudger's, and Immediately Increases the Difficulty, as Scruffey and Bertram can become active on this night. You must listen for puffing sounds to indicate Proteus or Bertram. Bertram appears in your right door, so shut the door if you see him with the light. Scruffey enters through the West Mine or the West Mine Corner, so shut the mine that he entered if he enters one. He alternates between mines. Phone Call Äh Hello there Again man How was your last night not to much of Problems. I hope anyway i want to explain something that i didn't explain to you last night you haven't noticed by now there are two green warning sign next to your doors these can be used to your advantage if someone appears at the doors when you have it closed and you want to know they're still there or not use your hall lights while when the doors it close if the sign green that mean no one is behind that door but if they Red that mean someone it behind that simpel as that this is basically used with the new later Alarm system we have filled in oh and also listen out for the mine like I said last night you probably like Rock coupling or wood falling over if anyone is in there so it sound power on so we don't want damges anyway that's pretty much everything for tonight you stay safe to me boy good night. FNAS 2 On this night, Derek and Class 40 become active. If you see them in the East Hallway, sound the alarm to make them leave. Phone Call Hello again man I left you this message to you about the alarm so on camera two there are two diesel trains the one on the left is called Derrick and the one on right well he doesn't really have a name so we just named a masteris model and we call him Class 40 this diesel won't work on them because they are diesel so they can tell if it's it a diesel train or just diesel fuel being afraid of them also they won't appear down the right away because they are quite clever so we set up a camera in the right hallway so if you see it down there just set off the alarm and they'll think the building is on fire or the building's collapsing or something like that and the leaves simpel is that now as for the power breaker they're not really important this night so I will explain them tomorrow night and i will leave you to it and I'll talk to you tomorrow. FNAS 3 Smudger becomes active on this night. If you see him in a camera containing points, switch the points. If he enters a mine, shut off the mine he entered. Phone Call Hello Again so earlier Today we found some oli tracks on the Floor by the entrance that look like it belongs to an engine it's very strange it's because we haven't even bought one for the museum yet so just let me know after shift to be see it or not um anyway the next thing we found is an old tape recording well it's not really like 1 year old but we just don't know what's on it but we are going to play it to you after the call so if you see anything interesting on it there for the museum tomorrow we will most likely have one of them two systems installed so on yeah that's just small tea and a lot you know all about that then good night Recordings Phone Call Hello there this is a message for the workers as smudges Railway to that you know that uncexpected meeting and the railway opening has been organized under the blue so I won't be here tomorrow morning also do not take smudger on service generator shed while taking a look from last night I noticed that system are still extremely damaged and most thirty faulty and can most likely be set off by being lifted onto the tracks if they do go off it will cause him to shoot forward possibly damaging something or even worse someone so again do not take smudge out of generator shed tomorrow until we can get this piston service fixed it can be going back on the rails thank you and have an amazing day when you're working on smudges Railway. Category:Nights